


On the Road to Shiganshina

by DaydreamingAce26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Era, Gen, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Tags May Change, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingAce26/pseuds/DaydreamingAce26
Summary: "The tall man grinned as he took off his hat and looked down at the dying boy"A re-telling of the story of Attack on Titan with a twist.This is an AU, no matter how it seems at first. Also, MANGA SPOILERS! I cannot stress this enough.





	On the Road to Shiganshina

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop getting distracted. Also look out for manga spoilers.

Teeth

Blood

Screams

It was so hot, oh god so hot it _burned_ please anything make it _**STOP**_

The jaw closed around his arm.

Who was screaming so loud?

…

"Do you wish to live?" A tall man asked a dying boy, torn to shreds by monsters.

What was left of the boy nodded

The man grins, taking off his hat.

"You will save or destroy this world."

"Eren."

...

"Eren?"

...

"Eren!"

Eren woke up to Mikasa standing over him, her inky hair and red scarf gently fluttering in the soft breeze, her iridescent eyes filled with concern. Eren blinked, wondering what she wanted.

"Come on, Eren; We shouldn't keep Ms. Magnolia waiting." Mikasa said, calmly turning away to walk home. Eren stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He raised his arms, stretching his back with a groan.

"Hey Mika," he said as he let his arms fall to his sides.

She had stopped walking to let him catch up, and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

He closed his eyes. "I had a really strange dream... it felt like it went on forever. I wonder if it could be..."

"Eren."

He opened his eyes to see Mikasa looking at him oddly.

"What is it Mikasa?" he asked, rubbing his right arm. "Is there something on my face?"

"You're crying." She said in her typical blunt manner.

Eren reached up to feel his face, and sure enough, Mikasa was right. He was crying.

Mikasa reached towards him, offering a hand. "If you're feeling sick, I'm certain Ms. Magnolia or Grandpa Arlert will take you to a doctor."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just..." Eren shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know...tired?"

"Maybe it's your missing memories trying to return." Mikasa said, still as deadpan and stiff as ever.

The breeze picked up, a soft whistling sounding in the grassy clearing, the two kids just standing there.

Eren was the first to break the silence.

"What are you saying, Mika, you know those are gone for good." He said tensely, rubbing his right arm as he always did when he was nervous.

Mikasa just looked at him blankly. "Never mind. Let's go home." She adjusted the firewood she was carrying on her back and started to leave again.

"Wait!" Eren yelled, running after her. When she stopped, so did he. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'what'. "Don't tell anyone I was crying, alright!"

She just looked at him again and sighed.

As they were leaving, Eren couldn't help but look back to the grassy hill he was sleeping on, and the single tree that sat atop it. For just a moment, he allowed himself to wonder if those were his lost memories. He then internally scoffed at the stupid thought; Those memories were gone for good, just like he told Mikasa. He probably didn't want them anyway.

Finally, Eren tore his gaze away from the grassy hill and looked at Mikasa, who was far ahead of him. He then had to break into a dead sprint to catch up with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know I should be working on the second chapter of What We Do In the Dark, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. Feel free to leave a comment, as at this point in my writing, I'm just throwing anything and everything at the wall and seeing what sticks, so anything is appreciated


End file.
